


Címlapfotó

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Mikulásláda [3]
Category: Jrock, Nocturnal Bloodlust, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: „Az énekes persze tisztában volt azzal, hogy a képek erősen retusáltak, hogy Uruha bőre a való életben nem lehet ennyire tökéletes, hogy a vonásain, vonalain biztosan sokat finomítottak számítógépes technikával, mégis a zsigereiben érezte, a férfi a valóságban is gyönyörű, sőt, izgató jelenség lehet."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasmine_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yasmine_hime).



> Mikulásládás kérés.  
> Eredetileg nagyon máshogy terveztem ezt a ficet, mint ami a végeredmény lett. Hiro egy kicsit komikus karakterré alakult akaratomon kívül is, Uruha meg... nos, őt én sem értem egészen. :"D

Hiro sosem szerette a fotózásokat, sőt, kifejezetten utálta őket. Nem tartotta magát különösebben fotogénnek sem, bár a tonnányi smink, amit magára kent - vagy a sminkesek kentek rá -, minden bizonnyal némiképp segített a dolgon, és szerencsére - na meg a sok belefektetett munkának köszönhetően - a teste is egész vállalhatóan nézett ki. Bár soha nem olvasott utána az internetes fórumokon, mindig úgy gondolta, hogy a rajongók nem élcelődhetnek sokat a külsején, különben nyilván nem kapna annyi felkérést a magazinoktól.

Volt azonban valami, amit a fotózásoknál is jobban utált: a saját fényképeit nézegetni egy újságban. Mire megjelentek nyomtatásban, addigra már legalább kétszer látta őket: először a műteremben, a fotós laptopján, utána retusálva a menedzserénél, akihez egyeztetés céljából juttatta el őket a szerkesztőség. Ennek ellenére minden magazinból kapott egy-egy tiszteletpéldányt, amiben szerepelt, de ezeket általában ki sem nyitotta, csak elküdte postán az anyjának, aki olyan szenvedélyesen gyűjtött minden róla szóló cikket, mintha vallási ereklyék volnának.

Ma is, amikor kézbe kapta a legújabb Rock and Readet, feltett szándéka volt belegyömöszölni a vaskos magazint egy nagyméretű borítékba és postára adni, ám megakadt a szeme a borítón. Tőle szokatlan módon belelapozott a magazinba, de nem a saját képeit kereste, hanem a címlapon szereplő férfiét, és mikor megtalálta, élvezettel járatta végig szemét a művészi kivitelű sorozaton.

\- Ez Uruha-san lenne? - csúszott ki hangosan is a kérdés a száján, mire menedzsere, aki a magazint hozta, bólintott.

\- A Gazette-tel mostanság mindent el lehet adni - jegyezte meg a férfi nem minden keserűség nélkül a hangjában. Hiro azonban oda sem figyelt rá, figyelmét teljesen lekötötték a gitárosról készült fotók. Uruha lenyűgözően nézett ki rajtuk. Az énekes persze tisztában volt azzal, hogy a képek erősen retusáltak, hogy Uruha bőre a való életben nem lehet ennyire tökéletes, hogy a vonásain, vonalain biztosan sokat finomítottak számítógépes technikával, mégis a zsigereiben érezte, a férfi a valóságban is gyönyörű, sőt, izgató jelenség lehet.

Hiro homlokráncolva próbált visszaemlékezni azokra az alkalmakra, amikor találkozott Uruhával, ám ezek a találkozások mindannyiszor egy-egy bulin történtek, kocsmákban, amikor már nem volt józan, és többnyire nem tartottak tovább néhány másodpercnél. Egyszer kezet ráztak, erre biztosan emlékezett, de többre már nem - valószínűleg mindan alkalommal túlságosan részeg volt már ahhoz, hogy a másik férfi maradandó benyomást tehessen rá.

Miután elment a menedzsere, sóhajtva telepedett le a kanapéra, kezében az újsággal, és a következő egy órában újra és újra megnézte az Uruháról készült képeket - ha a személyes találkozás nem is, hát ezek a fotók most aztán igazán mély benyomást tettek rá. Talán az is közrejátszott benne, hogy már rég nem volt alkalma lefeküdni senkivel - a rajongókat már kerülte egy ideje, valaki „kívülállót” felszedni pedig nem volt mostanában ideje és energiája -, így teljesen ki volt éhezve. Úgy érezte, meg _kell_ szereznie magának ezt a férfit, ha csak egyetlen éjszaka erejéig is. Egy ideig próbálta lebeszélni magát a dologról - szakmabeli, nem venné ki jól magát, ha ajánlatot tenne neki, és különben is, lehet, hogy heteró -, ám végül győzött a belsejét mardosó, olthatatlan vágy: felemelte a telefont, és úgy döntött, még ma megszerzi Uruha telefonszámát.

A dolog azonban nem ment olyan simán, mint ahogy ő azt gondolta. Bárkit is kérdezett meg, az vagy csak a Gazette valamelyik menedzserének, vagy csak a gitáros egyik bandatársának számát tudta volna megmondani neki, akinek pedig mégis el volt mentve a kincset érő információ a telefonjába, az szabadkozva elnézést kért, és lerázta őt azzal az érvvel, hogy Uruha valószínűleg nem örülne neki, ha idegeneknek adnák meg a háta mögött az elérhetőségeit. Hiro csalódottan dobta le a készüléket maga mellé, amikor már a névjegyzékében szereplő szinte összes számot tárcsázta mindhiába - de elhatározta, hogy nem adja fel.

Másnap szépen kiöltözött, befújta magát férfias illatú parfümmel, felvett egy napszemüveget, taxiba szállt, és meg sem állt a felhőkarcolóig, melynek pincéjében - ezt legalább sikerült kiderítenie tegnap - a Gazette próbaterme kapott helyet. Hosszú órákon át várakozott ott, céltalanul bolyongva az épület előtt, remélve, hogy Uruha egyszer csak felbukkan, és kitartásának meg is lett a jutalma: délután négy körül két nevetgélő férfi lépett ki az épület ajtaján, és egyikükben Hiro rögtön felismerte a gitárost.

\- Elnézést! - szólította meg őt, mielőtt a két férfi távozhatott volna. Uruha udvarias mosollyal fordult felé, bizonyára azt gondolta, hogy útbaigazítást szeretne kérni tőle.

\- Igen?

\- Uruha-san, beszélhetnénk? - A gitáros erre felvonta a szemöldökét, és jó alaposan megnézte magának a vele szemben álló énekest. - Izé, nem tudom, emlékszel-e rám, Hiro vagyok a…

\- Ja, persze - csapott a homlokára Uruha. - Ne haragudj, nem ismertelek meg napszemüvegben. Miről szeretnél beszélni?

\- Izé… - Hiro a gitáros válla fölött a másik férfira pislogott, aki szerencsére vette a lapot, és azzal, hogy neki amúgy is sietnie kell haza az asszonyhoz, gyorsan távozott.

\- Szóval? - nézett az énekesre várakozón Uruha. Hirónak azonban a torkán akadt a szó, és zavartan helyezte át a súlyt egyik lábáról a másikra. Mit kellett volna mondania? Talán azt, hogy _„láttalak az ehavi Rock and Read címlapján, és rádkívántam, nincs kedved kivenni egy szobát valahol a közelben”_? Ez, őszintén szólva, irtó hülyén hangzott volna.

Uruha azonban, úgy tűnt, olvas a gondolataiban - vagy az arcáról -, és pontosan tudja, miért jött ide. Újra jó alaposan megnézte magának a férfit, miközben ajkai lassan pimasz vigyorra húzódtak, majd benyúlt a mellényzsebébe, elővett egy névjegykártyát, és Hiro kabátzsebébe süllyesztette.

\- Éjjel rádiófelvételem van, de utána szabad vagyok. Hívj fel, ha van kedved, és akkor _„beszélgethetünk”_! - Azzal fogta magát, és elment, magára hagyva a döbbent Hirót.

 

Hiro, amint hazaért, leült a számítógép elé, és megnézte, pontosan meddig tart a rádióműsor, amit Uruha emlegetett. Ugyan nem igazán tudta hová tenni a másik férfi viselkedését, panaszra nem volt oka, végül is, úgy tűnt, megkapta, amit akart - vagy legalábbis meg fogja kapni ma éjszaka.

Nem akart nyúzott lenni a „randin”, így megivott egy nagy bögre citromfű teát, az iPodján elindított egy ASMR podcastot, és lefeküdt aludni. Az ébresztőt a műsor kezdetére állította, egyrészt azért, hogy meghallgathassa Uruhát, másrészt hogy legyen ideje elkészülni. Persze, ahogy az ilyenkor lenni szokott, csak sokára sikerült elaludnia, azután jóízűen ádurmolta az ébresztőt, és mikor felriadt, már rég vége volt az adásnak. Szitkozódva ugrott ki az ágyból és cibált fel a lábaira egy nadrágot. Ha most emiatt nem jön össze a mai találka Uruhával…!

Jobb lesz, ha mielőbb felhívja a gitárost, futott át az agyán. Amikor a kezébe vette a telefonját, észrevette, hogy lemerült - persze, hogy ez az ő szerencséje, nem csoda, hogy nem hallotta meg az ébresztőt, ha az nem is szólalt meg -, azt pedig, hogy hová tette a töltőjét, szokás szerint elfelejtette. A következő negyed órát azzal töltötte, hogy feltúrta a lakását, ide-oda dobálva a szennyesruha- és CD-kupacokat, míg végül megtalálta a kábelt. Nem is értette, miért szerencsétlenkedik ma ennyit, hiszen igazán nem volt rá jellemző a dolog.

Már nagyon ideges volt, mire végre sikerült bekapcsolni a telefonját, és még várnia is kellett, hogy a rendszer magához térjen, mielőtt végre tárcsázni tudta Uruha telefonszámát.

\- Már azt hittem, hogy nem is fogsz felhívni - szólalt meg a vonal túlsó végén a gitáros. Még csak nem is köszönt.

\- Ho… honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok? - nyögte értetlenkedve Hiro.

\- Hajnali fél ötkor legfeljebb az anyám vagy a legjobb barátom merne felhívni, ők is csak akkor, ha valami nagy baj történt, de nekik el van mente a számuk a telefonomba - nevetett Uruha. - Szóval kizárásos alapon nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy te hívsz engem, Hiro-kun.

Az énekes kissé zavartan kezdte el a körmét piszkálgatni, amit Uruha szerencsére nem láthatott, ám zavarát valószínűleg érzékelte, hiszen néhány másodpercnyi kínos csend után folytatta.

\- Szóval, mi lesz? Szeretnél velem találkozni? - tette fel a kérdést, ám a választ meg sem várta. - Elküldöm a címem, taxival gyere, ne csöngess be, a kapukódom 81-69!

Hiro most aztán már végképp nem tudta, hová tegye ezt az embert, mindenesetre ezt az ajánlatot nem utasíthatta vissza. Amint elköszönt Uruhától, már tárcsázta is a taxitársaság telefonszámát.

Alig húsz perccel később érkezett meg a megadott címre. Remegő ujjakkal ütötte be a kapukódot, majd elindult felfelé a lépcsőházban. Nem volt türelme a liftre várni, pedig talán jobban tette volna, hiszen Uruha a hatodikon lakott. Alaposan kifulladt, mire a férfi ajtaja elé ért, aki, mintha leselkedett volna, azonnal ajtót nyitott neki, még mielőtt bekopoghatott volna.

\- Fáradj be - invitálta beljebb mosolyogva, amitől Hiro újra csak zavarba jött. Levette a cipőjét, és követte Uruhát a lakás belseje felé, a nappaliba. - Csalódott lettem volna, ha nem hívsz fel.

\- Igazán? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Hiro.

\- Ühüm - bólintott Uruha, és hellyel, majd itallal kínálta vendégét. Az énekes nem kért semmit, de lenyomta a fenekét a kényelmes, puha kárpittal bevont kanapéra.

\- Nos… - motyogta, amikor Uruha leült vele szemben az egyik fotelba.

\- Nos? - nézett rá a gitáros sunyi mosollyal az ajkain. - Miért jöttél ide?

Hiro most már annyira zavarban volt, hogy nem tudott megszólalni. Most ki kéne mondania, hogy azért jött, hogy keféljenek? Mégis hogy vette volna ez ki magát?! Uruha azonban láthatóan nem volt zavarban. Hirtelen felállt, és áttelepedett a kanapéra, Hiro mellé.

\- Őszinte leszek, nem szoktam ilyet csinálni - mondta. Az énekes hitte is, meg nem is, hiszen a férfi olyan fesztelenül viselkedett, mint aki hozzá van szokva az ilyesmihez. - Mármint… nem először fordul elő, hogy valaki felkeres azzal, hogy szívesen összegyűrné velem a lepedőt. Úgy húsz-huszonöt éves koromban ezt még ki is használtam, főleg a cuki kislányokat. Volt például egy szőke csaj, aki… Na, nem, nagyon eltértem a tárgytól - csóválta a fejét. - Csak azt akarom mondani, hogy ne hidd, hogy rendszeresen csinálok ilyesmit. Abból már réges-rég kinőttem.

\- Akkor most mégis miért vagyok itt? - találta meg a hangját Hiro.

\- Mert ha nem keresel fel, valószínűleg én kerestelek volna téged - ismerte be Uruha, mire Hiro úgy érezte, felforrósodik az arca. Csak nem pirult el? Az nagyon nem lenne férfias a részéről… - Megmondom őszintén, láttam a képeidet az ehavi Rock and Readben, és, mondjuk úgy, nagyon _megérintettek_.

\- Ó! - Hiro ennyit tudott kinyögni. Hát lehetnek ekkora véletlenek?

\- Nos, mit mondasz?

\- Erre… mégis mit lehetne mondani? - pislogott a gitárosra Hiro, mire Uruha ajkait halk kuncogás hagyta el.

\- Igaz is, hülye kérdés volt. Akkor talán… - Hirtelen az énekes ajkaihoz hajolt, és megcsókolta.

Hiro csupán egy pillanatra döbbent meg, azután a szemei automatikusan lecsukódtak, és élvezettel viszonozta a csókot. A keze utat talált Uruha nyakához, majd felkúszott a hajához, hogy a hajlakk maradványaitól kissé ragacsos, de puha tincsek közé túrjon. Eközben a gitáros fél kézzel átkarolta a derekát, másik kezét pedig a tarkójára téve húzta őt közelebb magához, és mire Hiro feleszmélt, már a másik férfi ölében volt.

\- Hálószoba? - nyögte Uruha ajkai közé, mire az belemosolygott a csókba.

\- Remek javaslat.

Hiro másnap és később is számtalanszor próbálta meg felidézni, hogy hogyan jutottak el Uruha ágyáig, de nem sikerült. A következő emléke már az volt, hogy meztelen, a hátán fekszik, a gitáros pedig a két lába között térdelve kényezteti őt. Előbb a húroktól és a pengetőtől kérgessé vált ujjak simítottak kínzó gyengédséggel végig az ágyékán, azután Uruha lehajolt, és húsos, puha ajkai közé fogadta őt, miközben végig a szemébe nézett. Hiro azt hitte, szégyenszemre ott azonnal elsül, amikor Uruha végighúzta a nyelvét a teljes hosszán.

Hiro hamar rájött, hogy Uruha nagyon szereti az ajkait és a nyelvét használni: miután a kielégülés szélére sodorta, csak hogy az utolsó pillanatban abbahagyja a hímtagja kényeztetését, az egész testét végigcsókolgatta és végignyalogatta. Először a combjaira hintett apró kis puszikat zavarba ejtő gyengédséggel, azután áttért a hasára, ahol hosszan elidőzött, mintha Hiro minden apró izmát egyenként akarná tanulmányozni. A nyelve hegyével finoman körzött az énekes köldöke körül, majd bele is nyalintott, kiérdemelve ezzel egy mélyről jövő, hangos, rekedt nyögést a férfitól.

Uruha úgy játszott Hiro testén, akár egy gitáron, sorra egymásután találta meg azokat a pontokat, melyek ingerlésével hol halk, fojtott, hol hangos, szinte kiáltásnak is beillő hangokat csalhatott ki az énekesből. Nem sietett el semmit, lassan, hol finoman, hol durvában kényeztette, felfedezte magának a legutolsó apró porcikáját is, mielőtt a lényegre tértek volna. Hiro akkor nem volt képes gondolkodni, de később, valahányszor felidézte az éjszakát, azon mélázott, hogy vajon minden partnerének ennyi figyelmet szentelt-e Uruha, és egyszerűen csak szerette hosszúra nyújtani az előjátékot, vagy ez kifejezetten neki szólt.

Miközben a gitáros a fogai közé vette Hiro mellbimbóját, hogy szopogatni kezdje, a kezével vakon tapogatózva megkereste az éjjeliszekrény fiókjában a gondosan odakészített óvszert és síkosítót. Az énekes, amikor megpillantotta a paplanon a kis vörös színű tubust, egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott: az eddig történtek alapján Uruha talán arra számított, hogy Hiro lesz alul, pedig ő határozottan azzal a céllal érkezett ma ide, hogy megfektesse a másikat, nem azért, hogy őt fektessék meg. Aggodalma azonban alaptalannak bizonyult. Uruha csábos tekintettel felnézett rá, lopott tőle egy gyors, szenvedélyes csókot, felpattintotta a síkosító kupakját, majd megkérdezte:

\- Magamnak csináljam, vagy te szeretnéd?

Hiro csak fél perces fáziskéséssel volt képes válaszolni, ennyi időbe telt, hogy megtalálja a hangját.

\- Feküdj a hátadra! - suttogta rekedten, az izgatottságtól remegő hangon, és Uruha mosolyogva teljesítette a kérését.

Hiro látni akarta, hogyan rajzol a kéj barázdákat a gitáros arcára, ezért egy pillanatra sem vette le róla a szemét, miközben tágította. Elbűvölten figyelte, ahogy Uruha álkapcsa megfeszül, majd ellazul, mikor a második ujjával hatolt belé, és ugyanez történt a harmadiknál is. A gitáros halkan pihegett, láthatóan élvezte a dolgot, és Hiro már alig várta, hogy benne lehessen, és láthassa, érezhesse, mennyire vágyik rá, ám tudta, nem szabad elsietnie a dolgot. Csak akkor pattintotta fel újra a síkosító kupakját, amikor Uruha követelőzőn rászólt, hogy most már jó lenne, ha a lényegre térne, ám mielőtt nyomhatott volna az átlátszó zseléből egy keveset a tenyerébe, a gitáros türelmét veszítve kikapta a kezéből a flakont, a hátára lökte őt. Szinte ugyanazzal a mozdulattal kente be Hiro már igencsak fájdalmasan kemény férfiasságát, mint amivel az óvszert húzta fel rá, és mindenféle további teketóriázás nélkül, egyszerűen ráült.

Hiro egy percig azt sem tudta, hol van. Uruha szűk volt, hihetetlenül szűk, és úgy érezte, mintha a szoros izomgyűrű lüktetne a férfiassága körül, miközben a gitáros fel és le mozog rajta, őrült tempót diktálva. Hátravetett fejjel hagyta, hogy Uruha meglovagolja őt, az ajkait artikulálatlan szavak hagyták el közben - ő sem tudta, hogy káromkodni akar, bókolni, vagy egyszerűen csak arra kérni a másikat, hogy ne hagyja abba. Rámarkolt a gitáros csípőjére, de Uruha türelmetlenül elütötte a kezét, és az eddiginél is őrültebb tempót kezdett el diktálni - korábbi lassú, megfontolt gyengéssége teljesen eltűnt, mintha néhány perccel ezelőtt Hiro testét még egy másik Uruha csókolgatta volna végig.

\- U… Uruha! - nyögte Hiro, mikor már érezte, hogy közel a vég, és Uruha, ha lehet, még gyorsabb tempóba kezdett a csípőjével. Az énekes egészen beleszédült, és alig néhány másodperccel később egy hangos, kéjes hörgés kíséretében érte el a beteljesülést, és mire magához tért, Uruha élvezetének fehér csöppjei beterítették a hasfalát.

A gitáros lomha, mondhatni lusta mozdulattal gördült le róla, és elvigyorodott.

\- Ez jó volt - állapította meg úgy, akár egy jóllakott kisgyerek. Hiro arcához nyúlt, arrébb söpört egy kósza, izzadt hajtincset, majd közelebb húzta magához, és újra, aznap este utoljára, megcsókolta. - Mit szólsz, megismételjük valamikor?

Hiro ha akart volna sem tudott volna nemet mondani: mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, Uruha ajkai újra az övére tapadtak, olyan szenvedéllyel, amiből biztosan tudhatta, hogy a gitáros bizony jóval többet akar tőle egyetlen éjszakánál.


End file.
